<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay a Little Longer by arielana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040674">Stay a Little Longer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielana/pseuds/arielana'>arielana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Handprint, Hook-Up, M/M, Minor Forrest Long/Alex Manes, Post-Season 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielana/pseuds/arielana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey,” Michael’s tone was casual as he slid onto the barstool next to Alex. He’d been playing pool for the last half hour, seemingly busy joking around with a group of tourists who were losing badly, but Alex knew that he’d been fully aware of Alex’s presence the whole time, that all he had to do was wait. He didn’t have to keep his eyes on Michael to know that. </p><p>“Hey,” he matched Michael’s easy tone. “You having a good night?”</p><p>“Yeah totally, seems luck was on my side tonight,” he winked and Alex shook his head.</p><p>“I bet.”</p><p>“Care for some company?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>[ … ]</p><p>Alex’s text earlier in the evening had been short, ‘Going for a beer later’. The answer a simple ‘Ok’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alex and Michael fall into some bad habits, both thinking that they want more than the other one can give and trying to deal with that in their own messed-up ways.</p><p>With the delicate emotional state we are all in as we wait for season 3 I don’t want to worry anyone with the first chapter that gets a bit angsty, so please be aware that the breakdown of this is basically:</p><p>Chapter 1 - messy emotions, unreliable narrators<br/>Chapter 2 - lightness and fluff, they love each other</p><p>Told from Alex’s POV except for a peek into Michael’s state of mind at the end of chapter 1.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey,” Michael’s tone was casual as he slid onto the barstool next to Alex. He’d been playing pool for the last half hour, seemingly busy joking around with a group of tourists who were losing badly, but Alex knew that he’d been fully aware of Alex’s presence the whole time, that all he had to do was wait. He didn’t have to keep his eyes on Michael to know that. </p><p>“Hey,” he matched Michael’s easy tone. “You having a good night?”</p><p>“Yeah totally, seems luck was on my side tonight,” he winked and Alex shook his head..</p><p>“I bet.”</p><p>“Care for some company?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Michael got two more beers for them, and they sat in silence after that. They had turned around so they had their backs towards the counter and were looking out over the crowd. It was quite busy for a Thursday evening and the loud sorl made any deeper conversation difficult. To an onlooker it would look relaxed and easy, just two casual acquaintances having a beer.</p><p>Alex’s text earlier in the evening had been short, ‘<em>Going for a beer later’</em>. The answer a simple <em>‘Ok’</em></p><p>Alex didn’t have to specify the location. There was a reason they were at Saturn’s ring and not the Wild Pony. Even if Maria and Michael had handled the break-up well - a little sadness on both sides but no hard feelings - Alex didn’t want her to pick up on anything between him and Michael. He didn’t want to try and explain it to Maria when he couldn’t even justify to himself exactly what he was doing. He assumed Michael had similar feelings, probably mixed in with guilt, but he hadn’t asked. This wasn’t something they talked about.</p><p>Alex shifted on the barstool “I really should get home before it’s too late.”</p><p>“You driving?”</p><p>“I took an uber here actually,” Alex eyes flickered over to meet Michael’s for a moment before making a show of looking around for his jacket.</p><p>“Oh okay,” Michael downed the last of his beer, “I’ll give you a ride then. I’m leaving anyway”</p><p>They were both quiet in the car on the way to Alex’s place. An unspoken understanding, neither wanted to burst the bubble they were in.</p><p>The silence continued when they got to Alex’s house as Michael got out as well and followed Alex to the door, careful to stay one step behind.</p><p>**</p><p>The first time it happened was after a long day of working together in the bunker. They hadn’t come across any really bad stuff from the Caulfield files, but the endless trailing through documents had taken its toll on both of them. When Michael had suggested getting a drink Alex had felt too tired to go to a crowded bar, which is how they ended up at his place instead. Kyle had been meant to show up as well, but on his way over he was called into the hospital and suddenly it was just Alex and Michael. </p><p>Even though it was never explicitly stated, Kyle had actually been intended as a buffer. Michael and Alex did spend time together now, but it was mainly around other people and in public places, not a lot of alone time. Already the time they spent in the bunker had been a step away from the usual and Alex briefly considered calling everything off, before he told himself he was being stupid. They were two grown men. They would manage without tearing the clothes off each other. Surely.</p><p>Michale clearly had a similar line of thought, but seemed to have landed more on the cautious side than Alex. He seemed very close to bolting. “We can do this some other time,” he hovered tentatively by the front door, “if you’re tired…”</p><p>“No, come on, it’s still early,” Alex attempted a breezy tone and came quite close he thought. “I think we deserve at least one beer after today.” He went into the kitchen to pull two bottles out from the fridge. This was no big deal he told himself.</p><p>The instant he turned around with the bottles and found Michael standing way too close he realised a mistake had been made. As their eyes met it was like a bolt of electricity shot through Alex, and it was clear to him this would only end in one way. It had been way too long.</p><p>For a moment they were frozen, looking at each other,  Michael’s mouth slightly open, his eyes widening as Alex carefully took a step closer. A tiny fear that he’d misread the situation went through his head, but when he saw the little shudder that ran through Michael’s body he continued walking forward until he had him pressed up against the wall next to the sofa. Alex blindly reached out to put the bottles away on the side table, not caring that one of them fell over, and as soon as his hands were free he frantically started pulling at first Michael’s flannel and then his white undershirt, desperate to touch. Michael met him with equal frenzy as they moved a few steps to the side and fell together on the sofa, Michael buffering them slightly with his telekinesis.</p><p>It was quick and messy, all hands and mouths. Michael’s jeans stayed tangled around his ankles after a few feeble attempts to kick them off before he got too distracted by Alex’s lips. Alex didn’t bother with removing his pants or his prosthesis either, not wanting to lose any time, just settling on his back and letting Michael pull his pants down far enough to get free access. He figured that would work at least for a while. He honestly didn’t expect either him or Michael to be able to last for long.</p><p>The intensity made Alex dizzy. The firm press and heat of Michael’s body. The little moans and shudders as they helped each other chase release. They came almost simultaneously, gasping and clinging on to each other</p><p>Regaining his senses, Alex half stuttered out a laugh, burying his face into Michael’s neck as his breathing came back to normal. “That was… wow…”</p><p>“Yeah...” Michael rested his forehead against Alex’s temple, breathing slowly in and out. </p><p>After a moment he gave himself a little shake and reached for his undershirt on the floor to use it to quickly clean first Alex and then himself, before he stood up to pull up his jeans, taking his weight off Alex.</p><p>“I didn’t expect-” Alex stopped himself and then continued nervously while he sat up and started arranging his own clothes, “I mean I know I kind of started it, but I didn't- it wasn’t what I-”</p><p>Michael had always been so cuddly, so open and unguarded, straight after sex. Despite the delicious ecstacy of the act itself that never failed to make Alex weak with pleasure, the tender moments afterwards meant almost more to him. Even in those years when they only met a handful of times and the visits often ended with tears and harsh words, their moments in the sexual afterglow had always been sacred. An intimate bubble where words of devotion were whispered and soft kisses exchanged together with promises of love forever, before coming back to cold harsh reality again.</p><p>He wasn’t sure now what it meant that Michael distanced himself so quickly.  He didn’t seem upset though, a carefully neutral expression on his face as he pulled on his flannel shirt.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Alex.” His tone was light, but Alex noticed he didn't quite meet his eyes.</p><p>“I know things are different now,” Michael continued.  “You’ve got- you know- aah, we don’t have to make it a big deal. It’s been a long day, things just happened. It can be a one time thing, we’re still friends. This doesn’t have to ruin anything. I don't want it to ruin anything.” He glanced at Alex, an almost pleading tone in his voice that made Alex pause.</p><p>He was unsure what to do. For a moment, high on after sex endorphins, he had allowed himself to think that maybe this could be the start of something, of finding their way back to each other. Imagining how later they’d laugh about the fact that they still couldn’t keep their hands off each other, despite everything. But now, as Michael hovered on the other side of the room apparently worrying about their friendship, maybe he had to reconsider.</p><p>Michael needed friends, he knew that. He was so careful about letting anyone close, maybe it was selfish of Alex to try and make them into more. After all Michael had told him several times that he didn’t want anything more.</p><p>He knew he should be brave and ask, but sitting on the sofa looking up - only half dressed and very conscious of the stickiness in his pants, his flushed face and messy hair as Michael was already buttoning up his shirt, seeming almost unaffected - he wasn’t ready for that type of conversation. Too exposed and raw to be able to handle rejection. He and Michael had been in such a good place he told himself, working together, joking, being able to hang out with their friends without it being weird. He didn’t want to destroy that.</p><p>“Friends,” Alex agreed with a smile, hoping desperately that Michael couldn’t tell how brittle it was, “umm, you can still stay for a while if you want? I did promise you a beer.”</p><p>“Nah, I better-” Michael waved towards the door, “it’s late and you said you were tired before so…”</p><p>With a swift move he bent to pick up his dirty undershirt, obviously trying to be discreet - it would be amusing if Alex didn’t find it all so sad - before leaving out the door with a quick wave and a “see ya”.</p><p>Alex leaned his head back and stared up towards the ceiling, sitting there for a long while, feeling slightly like he’d been hit by a truck. It had felt so right in the moment with Michael, but now that he was alone again without Michael’s presence distracting him, he found himself wondering what the hell had just happened. Why had he thought it was a good idea to basically jump Michael - not that he had protested he reminded himself - when they were just supposed to hang out as friends. And what about Forrest. He and Alex hadn’t had sex yet so this wasn’t technically cheating was it, but they had been out on dates and there was a possibility of more.</p><p>Alex sighed and shut his eyes. It would be fine, he told himself. He was used to compartmentalizing. He could handle this as well.</p><p>**</p><p>The second time it was initiated by a text from Alex, despite his better judgement. He’d been out for a drink with Forrest earlier in the evening and he’d had a good time. Forrest was easy to chat to, nice, and clearly showed that he was interested in Alex which was good for his self esteem, but it hadn’t gone any further than a kiss goodbye as they parted. Alex had said he was tired and Forrest was, as always, understanding. When he got home Alex spent about an hour first trying to talk himself out of sending the text, before he realised it was futile. He just wanted to see Michael, that was all, he told himself before pressing send. They had both been busy and it had been a while since they last spoke. Alex missed him.</p><p>
  <em>‘What’re you doing right now?’</em>
</p><p>It took a while for Michael to answer. Alex could imagine him staring at his phone, trying to figure out if it was really the ‘u up?’ message it sounded like. It wasn’t, Alex told himself. Was it?</p><p>Eventually Michael called back instead of texting, a guarded tone in his voice when Alex picked up.</p><p>“Michael?”</p><p>“I’m not doing anything, why?”</p><p>“I just-  you want to come over? For a drink?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“You want me to come over?”</p><p>“Yes-” Alex carefully didn't let his voice give anything away.</p><p>Half an hour later he heard the truck pull up, and then a further five minutes passed before he heard a knock on the door.</p><p>“I thought you had a date with Forrest today,” it was more a statement than a question as Michael stepped over the threshold.</p><p>Alex didn't know how Michael knew, but he guessed within their small group of friends news travelled fast these days.</p><p>“It wasn’t a date exactly, we’re just hanging out. It’s not that serious.” The “yet” lingered unspoken in the air but neither of them addressed it. The truth was that Alex didn’t really know where it was going or even what he wanted. </p><p>“What am I doing here, Alex?” the question came out almost as a whisper.</p><p>“I've missed you, that's all. I haven’t seen you and we said we’re friends now and friends hang out right and I just thought maybe you wanted to come over and hang, as friends that is, if you want-” Alex realised he was babbling and abruptly shut his mouth, blushing.</p><p>This time it was Michael who moved first, walking over to cradle Alex’s face in his hands and gaze into his eyes. Apparently he found what he was looking for, since he leaned in for a kiss that started out soft and careful but quickly got more heated. Alex let out a sound close to a whimper, but he couldn’t even get embarrassed about it, not with Michael here, with Michael pressed up against him. Hot and hard and everything he wanted.</p><p>They moved together towards the bedroom, both refusing to let go, tearing at the other’s t-shirt to get to the skin beneath. It was no less intense this time, but less rushed, both enjoying taking their time with each other once they got into bed, going slow and deep.</p><p>Michael didn’t stay the night this time either, but he did hold Alex for a while as they both lay spent afterwards, nuzzling his hair, before sighing regretfully and getting up.</p><p>“Early morning tomorrow,” he attempted cheerfully. “Maybe I’ll see you at the Pony? I hear everyone is meeting up.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll probably be there. See you, drive safe,” Alex tried to match his unaffected tone.</p><p>He didn’t know what to do with the conflicting emotions raging inside of him as he watched Michael leave.</p><p>**</p><p>It had happened again about half a dozen times after those first two times. A pattern had been established where they both knew what to expect. A text or a call, some excuse for a meeting, no questions asked and no outward signs as long as they were in public. Then as soon as they were behind closed doors, all inhibitions were gone. Clothes quickly tossed to the side as they crashed into each other.</p><p>Tonight though, when they’d made it back to Alex’s place after meeting up at Saturn’s Ring, Alex could sense that there was something on Michael’s mind. </p><p>The evening had seemed to follow the regular steps at first, as they met up in the bar and on the way over in the car. As they entered the house Alex had already started unbuttoning his shirt before he noticed that Michael hadn’t come closer.</p><p>“You ok?”</p><p>“Yeah... thinkin’ maybe we could have a beer first?”</p><p>Alex was a bit perplexed, after his hesitation the first times Michael had been all in on the following occasions. Barely letting Alex close the door before his hands were all over him. Alex wondered what had changed.</p><p>“Yeah I guess I owe you one by now,” he attempted to joke. “We usually don't get that far do we?”</p><p>Michael only shrugged.</p><p>“So, how are things with Forrest?” he asked casually as he trailed Alex into the kitchen.</p><p>Ah, Alex had wondered when that would come up again. Things were still not serious, but he was aware Michael had probably seen them around town quite a few times. It had still not developed into an actual relationship, but Forrest kept inviting Alex out to join him - for lunch, for a movie, for open mic night.</p><p>“I don’t think I should talk about him with you," Alex attempted a light tone, smiling over his shoulder to show that this didn’t need to be an issue. “We’re not serious, I told you that. Isn’t that enough?”</p><p>“Why not, I understand from the town gossip - and that's totally Isobel by the way -  that he’s quite a catch? Sure seems like it, clean living, does yoga, can probably bend in all kinds of ways.” Michael still tried to sound casual, but he couldn’t stop a little sneer at the end.</p><p>“Again, not discussing him with you.” Alex opened the fridge and busied himself with getting their beers.</p><p>“Just sayin’, he seems like a nice guy.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Alex heard it came out shorter than he intended it, so much for keeping it light, “Forrest is really nice. Maybe I don’t want nice right now.”</p><p>He realised too late how quiet Michael had gotten and as he turned around he saw that his face had darkened. He sighed.</p><p>“Michael-”</p><p>“No no, I get it.” His smile was all teeth for a second, sarcastic. Alex recognized it as the defense mechanism it was. Michael’s body suddenly loose in that way Alex had seen before, at the Wild Pony, ready to take a punch. “There’s enough bored housewives in Roswell that felt the same way over the years you know. It’s good to know I still got it, the bad boy thing right, so hot.” Michael started demonstratively unbuckling his belt. “Let’s do this then. That’s why I’m here right?”</p><p>Alex's stomach lurched, no no no, why did he always say the wrong thing. He wanted to kick himself, by now he knew Michael’s triggers well enough and this was a huge one. The “bad boy”, “only good for sex”. He was excellent at playing the part, but Alex knew how deeply it hurt him when that’s all people he cared about saw. He fully expected Michael to storm off and then it would all be ruined, again, this time probably beyond repair.</p><p>“Michael-” he started, his voice breaking which seemed to be enough to make Michael pause.</p><p>“Hey,” his hands fell from his belt and his face softened as he took in Alex’s devastated expression.</p><p>“No wait… don’t worry. It’s ok Alex, I overreacted. It's just some fun right.” Michael’s voice became gentle, tinged with sadness. “Forget I said anything, I didn’t mean to ruin this. We’re good at this part, it’s convenient I get it. I want this too, me being an insecure asshole isn’t your problem.”</p><p>Alex blinked. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, collecting himself. </p><p>He’d needed Michael, even if Michael had moved on. As they’d continued their clandestine meetings he’d felt bad for not letting go, but he’d also been grateful that regardless of everything else Michael still wanted him physically, even if he didn’t want anything more than that. He figured as long as Michael was single it wouldn’t hurt anyone. Instead of Michael going back to his one night stands from the past, he could give Michael the touch and closeness he knew he craved. He thought that if he could just prove to Michael that it could all be casual, that he didn't want anything Michael didn’t want to give him, then maybe Alex would get to keep these stolen little moments away from the rest of the world, cradled in Michael’s arms. If it was only himself he was hurting.</p><p>Looking at Michael now though, he realised that maybe there was more to it for Michael as well. They were in a dangerous place if they were both trying to play a game of keeping it cool and casual, if in reality it was messing them both up.</p><p>“This is so fucked up,” he shook his head, forcing out a chuckle. Two friends who had gotten a bit carried away and now had to take it down a notch, that’s all it was. It didn’t have to be a disaster, he tried to tell himself.</p><p>Michaels smile was crooked now, “Yeah…”</p><p>“We need to stop this don’t we?”</p><p>“I think you have some stuff to figure out maybe.”</p><p>Alex looked up sharply at Michael “If I do then you do too.”</p><p>Michael put his hands in his pockets, rocking slightly on the spot.</p><p>“The thing is… I think I’ve made my mistakes already,” he swallowed nervously. “But yeah like you said, maybe whatever this is needs to stop. I like being your friend Alex, sneaking around like this probably isn’t the best for either of us.”</p><p>Their eyes met, searching, hesitating. Now would be the moment to speak up if they were to have a different conversation, a conversation about them. Alex shifted, he opened his mouth but closed it again. He still didn’t get Michael. <em>He</em> had been the one who’d been in a relationship, <em>he</em> had been the one who said they weren’t good for each other and now he was implying what, that Alex needed to make his mind up? That didn’t make sense. </p><p>It was funny how nothing ever made sense when it came to him and Michael Guerin, at the same time as everything made sense. </p><p>Alex straightened up. He took in the fact that Michael had stayed quiet as well. Surely if he’d had something else to say about all of this he would have said it now. Michael wanted to be friends, that was it. It was fine. It was good. He liked being Michael’s friend. If that’s what he needed Alex could give him that.</p><p>“Ok,” he breathed out, “but we don’t have to stop seeing each other completely or...?”</p><p>“No,” Michael sounded horrified “of course not,” an unsure tone crept into his voice as he continued, “but maybe we keep it to when other people are around for a while?”</p><p>“Sure, we can do that.”</p><p>“Ok well, I- I guess I’ll see you around then?” Michael was actually inching towards the door as he spoke, Alex realised.</p><p>“Yeah, have a good night Michael.”</p><p>Michael halted when he was almost at the door, abruptly swinging around and walking over to give Alex a quick hug. A <em>bro </em>hug, Alex noted. Michael gave him an awkward pat on the back and left with a murmured “bye”.</p><p>When the door had closed, Alex leaned back against the wall and let his body slide down until he was on the floor, not caring that he should be more careful with his leg. He buried his face in his hands.</p><p>He should have known better.</p><p>**</p><p>Outside in his truck, Michael sat staring out into the dark. Every fiber of his being screamed that he should run back inside and wrap Alex in his arms. It broke his heart to think of how Alex had been standing there stiff as a statue watching Michael as he left.</p><p>But Michael couldn’t do this anymore, it hurt too much and he knew he had let his mask slip tonight.  Maybe if they took a step back they could still save the friendship before Michael did something stupid to really fuck it up. He couldn’t lose Alex again. If all they could be were friends then Michael would take it. He’d take whatever he could get.</p><p>The first time had caught Michael completely by surprise. He’d had a small glimpse of hope then, but when Alex launched into his stuttering explanation that he didn't mean for it to happen, that hope was quickly squashed.</p><p>He didn’t blame Alex. He was well aware of the constant pull between them and how hard it was to ignore. After all he’d spent months a while back trying to push Alex away, thinking it was for the best for both of them, but each time he saw Alex everything inside him still ached with want. He could understand a moment of desire overriding reason and he was ok with it.</p><p>The second time he’d been confused, but he also couldn't resist surrendering to the heat between them. It had all felt like one of those nights when Alex came home on leave and they ended up secretly shacked up in some dingy motel in a nearby town. The day after it might as well have been a dream. It didn't feel real then, and it was the same now.</p><p>As they continued to meet up in the same way, it became easier. Michael could almost feel happy about it. He knew what was expected of him and it felt good to give Alex what he apparently needed. Things had settled into something he could manage. Sure, it was a secret, but there were no fights anymore and during daytime they were fine, an easy friendship had formed between them. If he could have Alex as both a friend and a lover, Michael was willing to pay the price of needing to keep the two roles separate.</p><p>Deep down of course he had understood that this was a temporary thing. It couldn’t go on forever and he knew he was balancing on a very thin edge. The wrong move might scare Alex off and he couldn’t bear losing him again. The problem was that he wasn’t sure what Alex thought about them, about how this would all play out, and he was afraid to ask. He’d been careful not to ask too much about Forrest either. He got the information he needed anyway, Isobel was all too happy sharing, and he figured it would just make Alex uncomfortable.</p><p>Tonight though, it had finally become too much. It had built up over the last days, seeing Alex and Forrest laughing over lunch at the Crashdown, joking around with Liz and just seeming so <em>comfortable</em> with each other. He hadn’t been able to resist needling Alex about it and then Alex's comment about not wanting “nice” had just pushed all of his buttons.</p><p>When he saw the stricken look on Alex’s face he had immediately regretted it and backtracked, but in that moment it became agonisingly clear - to both of them he thought - that this couldn’t go on. The risk to their friendship was too big. The risk that it would end in a fight like it used to in the past and that they would crash and burn.</p><p>Michael needed Alex in his life like the air he breathed. He could take a step back, <em>temporarily </em>a little voice in his head interjected, if that meant keeping Alex as a friend. He only hoped it hadn’t gone too far already.</p><p>With a last glance at the dim light coming through Alex’s front window, he started the truck and drove off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the Evanses’ silver anniversary coming up and it coinciding with the closing of a huge business deal for Mr Evans’s company, Mrs Evans (“call me Ann” she insisted) had concluded that with “so many sad events” in the last year, this was the perfect time to throw a big party to “bring some joy back”.</p><p>Thus, months of planning had culminated in a big event at a mansion just outside of Roswell that must have cost a fortune to rent. Not to mention the fancy catering firm and decorations that were impressive while still tasteful of course. Friends, family and colleagues were all invited and, according to Ann, “everyone who’s someone in Roswell”.</p><p>Alex chided himself for thinking snarky thoughts as he leaned back against one of the patio pillars. Ann did mean well after all. She was just a very particular kind of WASPy. He could see that she loved Max and Isobel and tried her best to be a good mom to them. It was the fact that Michael never got the same chance that nagged him.</p><p>As usual any thought of Michael made his mind drift. About a month had passed now with Alex and Michael in a limbo of sorts. They still ran across each other in town now and then and always managed to keep it light and casual with smalltalk about how things were going. The whole gang had been out together at the Pony a couple of times as well and Michael and Alex had both been there but not interacted very much. It wasn’t that there were any bad feelings between them, it was more that they were extra careful about keeping a bit of distance and that they talked to their friends more than to each other. It was polite and pleasant at the same time as it was horrible and heartbreaking, Alex thought. He hoped that over time things would go back to normal. Although, when he lay awake at night thinking about it, he had to admit that he didn’t know what “normal” was. They never had normal.</p><p>Alex had broken it off with Forrest. It had been a very uncomfortable conversation since they hadn’t actually defined what was going on between them and Alex didn’t quite know how to break up with someone if they weren’t even together. He’d briefly considered starting a fight, before remembering that he had promised himself to try to be more open and communicative going forward. It had been ok in the end though. As established, Forrest was <em>nice </em>so he took pity on Alex as he stumbled through his prepared speech and said that he understood. Michael’s name hadn’t been mentioned but Alex knew Forrest could read between the lines.</p><p>The problem was, Alex had no idea what he was going to do now.</p><p>Alex pulled himself back from his thoughts. He was actually looking forward to the evening and enjoyed hanging out with his friends. Liz had pretty much forced him, Maria and Kyle to get there early in time for the first arrivals. She needed her posse she’d said. As Max’s <em>almost</em> girlfriend she was expected to be there from the start, but their relationship apparently wasn’t quite official enough to be included as Ann steered Max and Isobel around to greet everyone arriving.</p><p>Not that Liz minded, Alex thought. He assumed she’d expected this and that’s why she’d needed them there. She seemed perfectly happy now as their little group hung around in the garden, on their second welcome drink already and trying to not make it too obvious that they were mainly keeping to themselves and not mingling around. They snickered at the jealous looks they received from Max and Isobel who were forced to do their duty as hosts.</p><p>Alex looked around the garden as more and more people came through the gates, received a drink and started spreading out over the lawn.</p><p>It was probably just as well that Rosa was still out of town. She was still kept a secret - Alex wondered how the hell they were actually going to solve that situation - so wouldn’t have been able to come and it would have felt horrible for everyone to leave her out of this.</p><p>Mimi wasn't here either. It had been a bit unclear if she was even invited, but regardless Maria had just rolled her eyes and said that she wasn’t subjecting her mom to this. Alex could hear the worry in her voice though. Mimi had gotten worse again and he knew Maria kept checking her phone in case something happened.</p><p>Sheriff Valenti however was present and looked fabulous. Her black hair assembled in a stunning updo now that she didn’t need to wear the hat for once.</p><p>And Arturo who mingled around like a pro, clearly quite popular among the more mature, single section of the female guests. Alex could see Liz watching him with an amused expression on her face.</p><p>Michael was still absent though.</p><p>Alex knew that Max, Isobel and Liz had all tried to convince Michael to come early as well, at the same time as them. He’d heard them complain enough about how he’d waved them all off with a vague “I’ll get there when I get there”.</p><p>“Just coming for the food,” Isobel grumbled now as she joined them on a brief break away from her mom. “He better stay for the music afterwards though or he’ll be in <em>big</em> trouble. I want to dance with my brother when he’s <em>for once</em> not looking like a total slob.”</p><p>The dress code was semi formal and Alex would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious to see Michael. The last time he saw him in a suit had been at prom, which felt like a lifetime ago.</p><p>The catering staff were just starting to usher people inside towards the dining area when Isobel huffed out a “finally!” before stomping over to greet Michael who came swaggering down the garden path.</p><p>Alex fought to appear unaffected as he watched Michael kiss Isobel’s cheek, before she hooked her arm around his and dragged him off towards some people whom she’d apparently promised to introduce her “brilliant brother” to. </p><p>Despite all her bitching about Michael, Isobel really was his biggest cheerleader when it was needed. Alex had become aware of how much she loved and cared for Michael and how much Michael in turn depended on her, despite his good-natured complaining. </p><p>”I hear Isobel forced him to go shopping, quite impressive huh?” Liz gave him a little nudge. He hadn’t noticed her sneaking up closer to him, too distracted by Michael’s appearance.</p><p>He did look good, amazing actually. Dark grey suit with a jacket that fit incredibly well over his shoulders and pants that made Alex’s mouth water. Shiny black shoes instead of the worn cowboy boots. His curls were shiny and bouncy, his chin had just the right amount of stubble to look groomed but still not <em>too</em> groomed. It was Michael after all. True to form he didn’t wear a tie either, opting instead, of course, to leave the top buttons of his white shirt open. </p><p>”I can’t believe Isobel allowed him to go without a tie,” he said, ignoring Liz’s obvious fishing for information.</p><p>”He googled it,” Liz chuckled. ”He sent Isobel a link to an article with ’47 Stylish Semi Formal Outfit Ideas For Men’ to prove his point and refused to listen to her after that.”</p><p>Alex laughed out loud at that and as he did he saw Michael look around and spot him, giving him a little wave. When he’d established that he had Alex’s full attention, he made a flourish movement to show off the suit and raised his eyebrows questioningly at Alex. </p><p>Alex grinned and gave him a thumbs up and then immediately cringed at how dorky that was.</p><p>Liz hummed as she watched the exchange, but didn’t comment further.</p><p>”Ok, time for food,” she stated instead. ”I’m afraid Ann refused to relinquish control of the seating chart so we’re all spread out, but don’t worry. I sneaked a peek earlier and you’re at the same table as my dad so if everyone else is horrible just talk to him.”</p><p>It turned out to not be horrible at all. Everyone at the table was perfectly nice and Alex could get away with keeping quite a low profile, enjoying the way Arturo’s stories entertained the whole table.</p><p>From time to time he could hear Michael’s booming laugh from a few tables over. For someone who so often hid behind the angry cowboy persona, it was fascinating to see Michael like this, apparently dazzling everyone at his table. It delighted Alex to see how comfortable Michael seemed, that he felt welcome enough to relax.</p><p>For a moment he thought of the opportunities Michael could have had if things were different. With his brilliant mind and his apparently excellent, if well hidden, socializing skills, when he felt like it at least. The world could have been at his feet, and instead...</p><p>He was pulled out of his dark thoughts by someone tapping their glass to get attention before launching into another speech.</p><p>They went through three courses and lots of toasts and speeches before they were allowed to leave the table and spread out into the other rooms for the rest of the evening's festivities. There was an open bar, several lounge areas and a live band playing with a dance floor in front of them.</p><p>Alex mainly hung out with Maria and Kyle during the evening, as Liz had gone off with Max, but people kept popping by their little group to chat and Alex found himself continuing to have a surprisingly good time.</p><p>Michael had spent some time with them as well, but then Isobel had led him away to introduce him to an older gentleman who was apparently some genius biology professor and Michael had been willingly stuck there ever since. Alex watched out of the corner of his eye as Michael animatedly waved his hands around, deep in discussion.</p><p>A few hours passed by in a pleasant buzz.</p><p>Isobel convinced Maria to join the band at one point to sing a beautiful ballad that had people actually wiping their eyes and applauding wildly.</p><p>Arturo was the king of the dance floor all evening, hardly off his feet for a second. Alex could see Liz proudly watching him from across the room where she was leaning back against Max with his arms wrapped around her.</p><p>Alex didn't even know it could be like this, just people having a good time, no tension. He realised a big reason he could feel this relaxed was that there was no risk of looking over and suddenly meeting his father’s cold stare because he’d done something deemed inappropriate. It was a strange and liberating feeling to not have that fear anymore. When the stab of guilt that he wasn’t able to grieve in the way a son <em>should</em> grieve a father came, as it always did, he managed to push it down. Standing with friends who he knew cared about him, surrounded by music, laughter and dancing, he could let himself believe that he deserved to be happy too. And if his eyes drifted over to where Michael was standing when he had that last thought, no one needed to know.</p><p>A little later, when Kyle was being dragged away by some colleagues from the hospital and the rest were all up on the dance floor, Alex decided it was a good opportunity for him to slip away and take a break. It was around 10.30 already and it had been an intense evening. Maria, Liz and even Isobel, which surprised him, had all demanded a dance earlier and he could feel that it had taken its toll on his leg. Nothing too bad, but he did need to sit down and rest.</p><p>He told Kyle he’d see him later and went wandering through the house to find somewhere suitable. He didn't want to just sit down in one of the lounge areas. He needed to be able to stretch out a bit more and wanted to avoid questions from tipsy strangers.</p><p>Down a corridor at the back of the mansion he found what seemed like a small library, with a big green sofa in the middle of the room. He could still faintly hear the music coming from the dance floor, but it seemed sufficiently out of the way that people wouldn’t just come stumbling in.</p><p>Once seated, he checked his leg but determined it was fine. With fifteen or so minutes of rest he was sure he could keep the evening going a little bit longer. He wanted to stay, which was different from how he used to feel. Normally at a social event he would’ve been glancing at his watch the whole evening, trying to determine the earliest time it would be acceptable to leave. Today he wanted to stay, to go back out and join his friends again, to remain in this feeling.</p><p>He leaned his head on the backrest and closed his eyes, listening to the music drifting in and just letting his body relax. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when a small squeak from the door made him look up, slightly disoriented after having zoned out for a moment.</p><p>At first it was just Michael’s head peeking in, a mass of curls, but when he saw Alex he pushed the door open further and stepped into the room, carefully balancing two champagne flutes and two plates with what looked like chocolate cake.</p><p>He looked deliciously ruffled, and appeared light and happy and a bit tipsy.</p><p>”I thought I saw you sneak off,” Michael said as he squinted his eyes in concentration and floated a plate and a glass over to the table next to Alex. ”You missed the evening snack buffet. They were just starting to put it out so I got there early. I figured you could use some dark chocolate cake? That dessert we got with dinner was so boring, a fruit bowl, seriously,” he rolled his eyes.</p><p>”You brought me cake? And champagne?” Alex just stared.</p><p>”I needed some peace and quiet,” Michael shrugged. ”I figured if I brought you a peace offering you might let me share your sanctuary.”</p><p>”You don’t need a peace offering for that,” Alex felt confused. He didn’t understand what was happening right now. Was Michael- what was he doing?</p><p>”Good. Then this is just me bringing you cake and champagne,” Michael said breezily. </p><p>Alex realised he was still hovering by the door, like he was waiting for an invitation from Alex. </p><p>”Come on, sit down,” he hurried to say. “I seriously think this is the most comfortable sofa I’ve ever sat on. I might never get back up.”</p><p>Michael beamed at him and practically bounced over. He pulled up a small table to put his own glass and plate on, shrugged out of his jacket and threw it on a chair before he flopped down on the sofa.</p><p>“Niiiiice,” he exhaled.</p><p>After a beat he turned and narrowed his eyes at Alex.</p><p>“Is your leg hurting?”</p><p>“It's not too bad. I just needed to sit and rest for a while. I think I’ll be fine to keep going after that. Besides,” he smiled “I already fulfilled my dancing obligations for the evening so I should be able to take it easy.”</p><p>A brief flicker of <em>something </em>flew over Michael’s face, but Alex couldn't quite identify it.</p><p>“So did Isobel get her dance?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Michael chuckled, “she complained I was stepping on her feet the whole time but she did.”</p><p>They sat in comfortable silence after that, focusing on finishing their chocolate cake. Alex tried hard to ignore the very thorough way Michael was licking his spoon after each bite.</p><p>Finally Michael put his plate away and stretched. The movement made his shirt ride up a bit from his pants. </p><p>“Well, thanks for letting me hang out. I understand if you want some alone time now, since that’s why you came here in the first place.” He made a move to get up.</p><p>“You don’t have to leave,” Alex blurted out. Clamping his mouth shut when he was hit with a flashback to Michael telling him that exact thing at the Wild Pony, before Michael went to Texas. </p><p>He could see from Michael’s flinch that he had the same memory, but he still relaxed after a moment and leaned back on the sofa again.</p><p>“Yeah? You sure it’s ok?”</p><p>“Of course,” Alex tried to put all the sincerity he could in his voice. “Please stay.”</p><p>They were quiet again after that, but after a while Alex shifted around so that he could look at Michael without having to turn. Nerves had made him throw back the glass of champagne quicker than he probably should have and it had gone straight to his head. He let his head loll sideways as he observed Michael who was slouched down on the sofa, his shirt riding up even further from his pants. The disheveled look had always been Alex's favourite and with the dress pants and the slightly see-through white shirt this was a whole new level. He just looked so <em>good</em>!</p><p>Alex realised he’d sighed out loud when Michael gave him an amused look.</p><p>“You got something you want to say Alex?” His tone was teasing, not challenging as it would have been in the past.</p><p>“God, you look good,” he let slip before he could stop himself.</p><p>Michael laughed out loud and shook his head. </p><p>“Have you looked in a mirror, Alex? I walk into this party and have fucking James Bond giving me a thumbs up across the lawn as I am trying to keep in control. You’re really not playing fair.”</p><p>Alex raised an eyebrow, feeling emboldened, “yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Alex tried to catalogue the million things running through his head to come up with something suitable to say, but his brain was more muddled than normal. He decided to switch to a safer topic.</p><p>“Good party, huh?”</p><p>Michael looked amused, “yeah, really good.”</p><p>“I can't remember the last time I had a good time, just for a whole day. Not like a good moment here and there between all the crap, but a genuinely good time,” Alex frowned. </p><p>“That's just sad isn’t it? Very emo,” he sighed.</p><p>“Yeah,” Michael snorted, and there was so much of his teenage self in his expression as it shifted into sincerity, “but uhh, I mean, same.”</p><p>”Not about the emo part,” he snickered, “but the rest. Even though I've had moments where I’ve been happy, they’ve always ended too quickly.” He gave Alex a meaningful look. “You were there for many of them actually.”</p><p>“The food tonight was really good as well.” Instead of acknowledging what Michael was saying, Alex went with another, even clumsier, change of topic. He groaned inwardly at his own inability to just be normal, but his thoughts kept jumping around and the champagne had not helped either. The other option crossing his mind had been a joke about sexual stamina, so he was glad he’d been able to withhold that at least. He wanted to say so many things to Michael, but he couldn’t decide which were the right ones. The magic words he needed.</p><p>Michael regarded him fondly. “Ok, you’re not gonna be any help at all are you?”</p><p>“But fine,” Michael continued, “I’m the one who stalked you here, I guess I should go first.”</p><p>“Go first where?”</p><p>Michael ignored him, which was probably for the best. He sat up straighter and looked at Alex with a serious expression on his face.</p><p>“The thing is, I miss you Alex. So much.”</p><p>“I broke up with Forrest,” another thing that just jumped out of Alex’s mouth.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“We were never really together though.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“So…,” he looked hesitantly at Michael, not sure where this was going.</p><p>”So,” Michael abruptly stood up and moved over to kneel in front of Alex. “There’s something I’d like to try.” He looked up at him through his eyelashes.</p><p>Heat pooled in Alex's stomach even as he made a half-aborted move to push Michael away. Was he serious? Someone could walk in any minute.</p><p>“No no, that’s not what I want,” Michael reassured him, before stopping and correcting himself. ”Well, I <em>do</em> always want that'' he licked his lips suggestively as he let his eyes drag over Alex’s crotch with a filthy grin.</p><p>He looked up again and giggled slightly when he saw how red Alex’s face had become.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m being stupid.” He reached out to lightly brush Alex's hair to the side as he continued, sounding a bit nervous. “But, umm, I actually did mean something else. I’ve been practicing.”</p><p>“Practicing what?”</p><p>“Well I’m not as good as Max. I can't heal really bad stuff, but I think I could at least make your leg feel less tired?”</p><p>It dawned on Alex what Michael was saying and his eyes widened. “You want to give me a hand print?”</p><p>“Only if you want. But I thought- I’m-”</p><p>He took a deep breath and seemed to collect himself.</p><p>“Here’s the thing,” it came out rushed, “I love you Alex. I told Isobel once I probably always will-”</p><p>Alex let out a small shocked gasp, but Michael pressed on.</p><p>“And it's true, I do and I will, but it's difficult. I obviously keep saying or doing these things that chase you away. I’m a mess, I know. This way, you could feel how I feel about you. It’ll only be weak I think since I'm not so strong. I can’t do what Max did with Liz and actually <em>show </em>you stuff, but maybe it could make you trust that even when I’m being an asshole, I really care about you and maybe then you won’t leave.” Alex flinched slightly at the pain in Michael’s voice, but kept quiet.</p><p>“Maybe it's cheating, maybe I should try to prove it with words instead but hey, they say if you have an advantage you should use it so…” </p><p>Michael drifted off into silence after his stream of words. He leaned back slightly to try and gauge Alex’s reaction.</p><p>Alex swallowed, maybe the proper thing would indeed be to say that they needed to talk, but really he could think of nothing he wanted more than to have Michael’s handprint on him. He was light-headed just thinking about it.</p><p>“Yes,” it came out as a whisper and he cleared his throat.</p><p>“Yes, I want that,” stronger this time and Michael gave him a radiant smile.</p><p>“So how- how do we-?” Alex faltered.</p><p>“I think the easiest is if you unbutton your shirt. I can place it low on your chest?”</p><p>“Ok, if you're sure about this?”</p><p>“I’m sure.” </p><p>Alex loosened his tie so he could move it to the side and started to unfasten the buttons of his shirt with shaky fingers.</p><p>When he was done he pulled his shirt open and then sat completely still, gazing down at Michael who was looking back almost reverently. Slowly he raised his hand to carefully place it on Alex’s chest, before he closed his eyes to concentrate.</p><p>Alex wasn’t sure what to expect. Liz hadn’t been able to explain it very well and apparently this would be different anyway since Michael said it would be weaker. He watched in fascination as Michael’s hand started to glow faintly against his skin. At first, there was nothing. Then a sensation of heat filled his entire body, warm and safe and almost intoxicating, before it settled somewhere in his chest, like a little ball of feelings. It wasn’t possible to discern any separate emotions, it was more like an awareness. An awareness that Michael loved him. It took Alex’s breath away.</p><p>Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes and Alex made no attempt to stop them. “Wow,” he whispered softly.</p><p>Michael had tears in his eyes as well. Looking at Alex like he was the most precious thing in the world. </p><p>They sat still like that for some time, Michael on his knees in front of Alex, lost in each other's eyes. </p><p>Finally Michael cleared his throat and started to button Alex’s shirt. “Someone can walk in,” he mumbled, “better make sure you're decent.” He patted Alex’s chest in a reassuring gesture when he was done with the buttons. “This can go though,” he continued as he reached for the tie and started to pull it off instead of tightening it.</p><p>Alex was distracted from his trance-like state as he remembered what Liz had said earlier. “Yeah, I heard the tie was optional.”</p><p>Michael grinned at him as Alex reached out to lightly stroke his finger down the opening of Michael’s shirt. He now had four buttons open, as opposed to the two at the start of the evening. Alex felt a shiver run through his body as his fingers brushed against Michael’s chest hair.</p><p>“I do like it better this way,” he murmured.</p><p>Desire overtook him. He’d wanted to stay earlier, but now all he wanted was to drag Michael out of there, push him down and rip his clothes off and make him his, completely.</p><p>“Let’s get out of here,” Alex stood up, keeping a firm grip on Michael.</p><p>“Wait,” Michael protested, ”until this wears off you might have problems separating my emotions from your own. I don’t want you to-”</p><p>Alex growled. The sensations coming from Michael were contained in the ball in his chest, everything else was all Alex, and Alex desperately wanted to touch and taste and lose himself completely in Michael.</p><p>“Oh come <em>on</em> Michael,” Alex heard how frustrated he sounded. “You know how I feel and I honestly think you’ve known for a long time. This is the wrong time to be all chivalrous.”</p><p>Michael smiled fondly at him and leaned forward to give him a kiss, before he pulled back and removed Alex’s hands from where they were grasping his shirt.</p><p>“Well, we’re not leaving yet,” Michael sounded sure of himself. “You need to calm down a bit because I in fact had an evil plan with all of this when I followed you in here.”</p><p>“What plan?” Alex demanded impatiently.</p><p>“How's your leg feeling?”</p><p>“Amazing actually,” Alex was astonished as realised. He’d been so focused on the feelings part of the handprint that he hadn’t noticed how his whole body was now brimming with energy, all traces of pain and weariness removed and he was also a lot more sober than he’d been earlier.</p><p>Michael nodded as if satisfied with himself and reached out his hand to Alex.</p><p>“In that case,” he said firmly, “I’d like to dance with you.”</p><p>Alex blinked and realised that he was probably gaping like a fish.</p><p>“I've wanted to dance with you since prom.” Michael had sounded so determined, but now a shy smile worked its way across his face, his eyes impossibly wide, hopeful and vulnerable at the same time.</p><p>Those moments when teenage Michael broke through always floored Alex and he melted completely now as well. “Yeah?” He stepped closer and reached out to smooth away the curl that was hanging down in front of Michael’s eyes, only to have it spring right back of course. “You want to dance with me?”</p><p>Alex realised the gravity of the moment. It would mean they would be together, in public, no hiding anymore. He should have been nervous, but the handprint helped give him a sense of stability.</p><p>“Can we?” Michael’s voice was shaking slightly. He looked like a man who had put everything on the line.</p><p>“I don’t know...” Michael looked so scared that Alex wanted to lighten the mood and he let a teasing tone creep into his voice as he leaned forward to nuzzle Michael’s cheek, “will you let me lead?”</p><p>Michael huffed out a relieved laugh. “What makes you think you should lead?”</p><p>“I already heard about your bad dancing skills and I have a reputation to uphold. I’m not letting you make a fool of me on the dance floor,” Alex said haughtily. “Arturo would totally judge.”</p><p>“Aha, there is the bitchy Alex Manes attitude that I know and love,” Michael beamed with delight before giving Alex a suggestive look. “I promise I’ll follow your every move, Captain.”</p><p>And <em>that </em>was something Alex tucked to the back of his mind to explore later. He could think of a number of scenarios to test Michael’s compliance. </p><p>But for now they had a more important step to take. Alex let Michael take him by the hand and pull him with him out into the hallway … where they promptly ran straight into Kyle.</p><p>“Heyyyy, Alex. My buddy!” Kyle exclaimed. “There you are.”</p><p>“I found him!” he turned to yell over his shoulder to absolutely no one.</p><p>Michael rolled his eyes as he looked over at Alex who just shook his head.</p><p>When Kyle turned back to them he moved a bit too quickly and had to steady himself against the wall.</p><p>“So, full disclosure, I’m a little drunk right now. Great party!”</p><p>His eyes were slightly unfocused as he looked at them, but then they narrowed as he zeroed in on their hands.</p><p>“Whoa, really?” he looked up at them with a big sappy smile on his face. “Finally, huh Alex?”</p><p>“Kyle…” Alex let out a pained sigh. </p><p>“I told you, didn’t I. You just have to talk. I told you.” He turned to Michael, nodding in a very self-satisfied manner. “I told him. And you’re welcome!” </p><p>Michael gave him an incredulous look, “really Valenti?”</p><p>Kyle ignored him and instead pulled Alex into a clumsy hug. “I’m so happy for you guys!”</p><p>He turned to Michael with his arms spread, “Guerin?”</p><p>“You’ve <em>got </em>to be kidding me,” Michael scoffed, but he did sound more amused than annoyed, which Alex was glad to hear.</p><p>“Come on, it’s like this - your boyfriend is my friend which means that you, as a good boyfriend, should be my friend too.” Kyle had been sticking one finger at a time up in the air as he mentioned their different roles, as if counting, and now he waved three fingers at Michael. “It's basic math, Guerin.”</p><p>“Math huh? How the hell did he ever get into med school,” Michael muttered to himself.</p><p>Alex gave him a nudge and a little look telling him to <em>be nice</em>. It actually warmed his heart to see how happy Kyle was for them and to hear him refer to them as boyfriends made joy sparkle inside Alex. It sounded so simple, so natural, so <em>normal</em>.</p><p>“Hey Kyle,” Alex waved a hand in front of his face to get him to focus, “since you're being so helpful, maybe you can go tell our friends to butt out and not jump all over us with questions when they see us.  We can do all that later. Just let us have tonight, ok?”</p><p>“Yes,” Michael agreed firmly, “especially tell Isobel I’ll use my powers to keep her away if I have to. Tonight I just want to dance with my boyfriend.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>If hearing Kyle call them boyfriends had been exhilarating, that was <em>nothing </em>compared to hearing Michael call him his boyfriend. The world stopped for a second and Alex was overcome by a feeling of happiness so intense it was almost too much. Could he get to have this, really?</p><p>Michael’s firm squeeze of his hand grounded him before his thoughts could spiral out of control and as he looked over he saw his own joy mirrored in Michael’s eyes. A feeling of assurance came over him that he realised came from the handprint, from what Michael was feeling. Michael gave him a brilliant smile.</p><p>”Awww…” Kyle started, but when both of them turned to glare at him he quickly put his hands up and started backing away. “Ok ok, message received. I’m going and we’re keeping our distance.”</p><p>“Have fun!” he winked at them as he swung around and left.</p><p>Michael turned to Alex, “shall we?”</p><p>Alex was sure he had the same big goofy smile as Michael on his own face as they made their way to the dance floor. Their fingers laced securely together as they wove through the clusters of guests that were still going strong, despite the late hour.</p><p>They stepped onto the dance floor and wrapped their arms around each other, easily figuring out how to fit together. Michael’s gentle responsiveness as they slowly moved to the music made Alex's heart beat faster. He buried his face against Michael’s neck, the scent of warm summer rain completely surrounding him, making the world around them disappear. Still, his brain couldn’t completely relax.</p><p>“You know, we still <em>do </em>have to talk about some things,” Alex pulled back to murmur softly in Michael's ear, as he tangled his fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck.</p><p>“I know, and we will,” Michael’s voice was a low rumble, causing a shiver up Alex’s spine, “but see I figure if we just stay, both of us, and not run off at the first sight of trouble, then we’ll have all the time in the world to talk.”</p><p>“It’s that easy?” Alex whispered, all the ways they’d hurt each other in the past running through his head.</p><p>“It could be? If we want it to be?” Michael sounded so soft, so hopeful. “Maybe tomorrow when we wake up” he moved so he could look into Alex’s eyes, “we <em>stay</em>, and we talk then?”</p><p>As always there was so much unsaid behind Michael’s words. Normally Alex would interpret and overanalyze. His mind would go to the times one of them <em>didn’t</em> stay and there would be a reaction from him and a counterreaction from Michael and he wouldn’t be able to tell who pushed who in the end. Not this time, Alex thought to himself. He could feel the steady flow of love through the handprint and he would do everything in his power to show Michael that he felt the same way.</p><p>“Tomorrow,” Alex agreed and pulled Michael closer.</p><p>Tomorrow, he and his boyfriend would wake up and they would have breakfast and they would talk. He could think of nothing he wanted more in the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is inspired by my need for the song Stay a Little Longer by Brothers Osborne to be a Malex song.</p><p>But with a happy ending obviously.</p><p>
  <a href="https://arielana.tumblr.com/">My tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>